Impulsos
by Esciam
Summary: De cómo se pudieron haber conocido Grissom y Catherine


**¡Hola, Gente!**

**Uno de los Oneshot que hice para un proyecto de parejas extrañas, aunque esta idea la tenía en la cabeza desde hace mucho. Con todo mi amor a ****wileret** y espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **CSI fue creada por Anthony E. Zuiker.

OoOoO

**Impulsos**

Catherine sabía que tal vez había sido el detective Taredo el que la envalentonó para volver a la universidad, pero sólo había sido uno: Gilberth Grissom, el que la hizo desear ir por el camino que la llevaría hasta trabajar en el laboratorio de la escena del crimen de las Vegas.

Aún podía recordar el frío que sentía al estar semidesnuda en el pasillo, cerca de la banda amarilla de la policía que decía "no traspasar", viendo el cuerpo de Milly, la estrella del bar, sentada frente al espejo, con espuma en la boca y ya casi amoratada por el rigor mortis.

Catherine había descubierto el cuerpo. Había ido por ella a decirle que era su turno de bailar. Cuando la encontró, un retortijón en el estómago la hizo saber que estaba muerta aún antes de corroborarlo al tratar de sentir su pulso.

Desde eso, hacía unas dos horas, no quería alejarse de estar cerca de ella. Había hablado con un joven detective (Brass… apellido que le había arrancado una sonrisa tonta) sobre lo que había pasado. Este la había visto con interés, tomado sus apuntes e ido a entrevistar a otros testigos.

Ella se había quedado sola ahí, viendo el cuerpo de Milly, abrazándose para darse calor y pensando, pensando, tratando de darle algo de sentido a lo que veía.

Según las preguntas del detective, él apuntaba a una sobredosis accidental o al suicidio, pero Catherine no lo creía; aunque no se pudo explicarse bien frente a ese detective, algo seco, porqué no lo creía.

—Con permiso —le había dicho una voz pausada y segura.

Y esa vez fue la primera vez que lo vio. En ese entonces, sólo era un joven alto, de cuerpo algo robusto pero en forma, facciones atractivas, ojos azules y cabello ondulado algo crecido con un estuche en la mano. A Catherine en seguida le gustó, no sólo porque pareció poder verla al rostro sin necesidad de hacer muchos esfuerzos para no ver más abajo; sino porque algo en él, en su aire determinado y, a la vez, reposado, la hizo sentir que Milly estaba en buenas manos.

—Lo siento.

Y ella le dio espacio para que pudiera entrar a ver a Milly.

Luego, se le quedó mirando cómo sacaba instantáneas del lugar. Cuando iba a sacarle una foto a la entrada, pudo ver a esa hermosa rubia mirándolo, por lo que tuvo que bajar la cámara y le preguntó:

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Catherine Flynn.

Él sonrió un poco y ella se la devolvió aún más la sonrisa. El coqueteo le salió natural, por más que recordara que tenía novio.

—Extraño —lo había oído decir en voz baja, pero ella lo pudo escuchar.

—¿El qué?

Él la volvió a ver con unos ojos sagaces:

—Me diste tu nombre real.

—Bueno, G. Grissom —dijo ella, después de leer su chaqueta—. ¿Qué deseas?

Otra vez el coqueteo solapado, pero él pareció no captarlo o poder pasar fácilmente de él, mientras miraba a Milly.

—Bueno, Catherine, ¿Sabes si, al encontrarla, la puerta estaba abierta o cerrada?

Catherine volvió a sentir más frío y dejó de recortarse en el vado de la puerta. Todas ganas de coquetear, se habían ido de su mente:

—Abierta, estoy segura.

Él asintió y se concentró en el cuerpo, antes de recordarse decir:

—Gracias.

Catherine sintió como de repente habló sin medio de no ser escuchada:

—No se suicidó ni es una sobredosis.

Él la volvió a ver. Juró que sus ojos azules brillaban de sorpresa y expectación.

—¿Por qué lo crees?

Catherine no se echó para atrás, le preguntaba en verdad:

—Milly era muy alegre y estaba en un buen momento de su vida. Pronto se iba a retirar, además, su droga preferida era la marihuana, nada de diseño. Y creo que, para tomar todas esas pastillas, debería haber tomado con algún líquido, y no veo ningún embase por ahí… además, creo, creo que tiene marcas en el cuello, como si alguien la hubiera querido ahogar.

—Y si se hubiera querido suicidar, hubiera cerrado la puerta… —dijo él, como si estuviera terminando su oración; con total seriedad, irguiéndose para verla mejor.

Catherine sintió muy orgullosa, demasiado. Él la miraba como si viera algo de gran valor y no sólo un cuerpo para llevar a la cama. Se acercó a ella, sonriendo, mientras buscaba algo en su chaqueta:

—¿Has estudiado criminología?

Lo preguntaba en serio, sin ningún rastro de incredulidad. Catherine le sonrió enorme:

—No, medicina. Me hace falta un mes para poder ir a las prácticas.

—Impresionante —le dijo él, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado y, luego, volvió a ver a Milly de nuevo—. Deberías ir a decirle al agente Brass quién crees que querría matarla… —sacó un lapicero y empezó a escribir en un papel adhesivo— y llamar en un mes a este lugar.

Catherine se sintió emocionada, casi sintió que le estaba dando su número de teléfono personal. Pero no era así, le dio el teléfono del Laboratorio Criminalístico.

—¿Me estás proponiendo empleo? —no pudo dejar de reír un instante.

—Simplemente, quiero que lleves tu currículum cuando termines de estudiar y veré que puedo hacer. —le respondió él, totalmente serio.

Catherine asintió, le dio las gracias y, preguntándose exactamente qué hacían los criminalistas, fue a hablar de nuevo con el agente Brass sobre el esposo de Milly.

Cuando terminó de hacerlo, no pudo volver a acompañar al tal G. Grissom en la escena del crimen, porque el policía insistió en echarla de ahí.

Dos meses después, ya estaba empezando a decirse que no lo vería más, y que casi era una buena noticia, porque eso quería decir que no estaría involucrada en otro crimen… cuando él la llamó a la casa:

—¿Catherine Flynn?

—Sí.

—Soy Gil Grissom de… —mientras él le decía quién era, ella ya lo recordaba y sonreía como una boba, como si fuera el muchacho de la preparatoria que le gustaba—… mañana a las 3 de la tarde, para que se le haga la entrevista para el empleo.

—¿El empleo? —ella sintió como si le hubieran dicho que ganaba la lotería, había dejado su currículum sin esperanzas, simplemente porque era mejor intentarlo, que no intentarlo—. ¿Es en serio?

—Tan en serio como que usted tuvo razón en que Mildred Loren no se había suicidado.

—¡Me recuerdas! —rió de nuevo… ¡Ese hombre era oro!

Sólo silencio, se lo imagino sonriendo:

—Entonces, ¿mañana a las tres, en la oficina del jefe del laboratorio criminalístico?

Ella asintió mientras decía:

—Estaré ahí.

Y ahí estuvo, vestida con ropas que ese mismo día se había comprado, para parecer toda una médica, y no una bailarina exótica. Impresionó al jefe y, cuando salió para ir a comer algo antes de empezar en el bar, se encontró a Gil Grissom, esperándola de que saliera de la entrevista, y viéndola de arriba abajo, sonriente, como si fuera mucho mejor verla así, digna, que semidesnuda.

—Es buena verla de nuevo, Catherine Flynn.

Ella le sonrió mientras le asentía:

—Esperemos que nos volvamos a ver.

—Si el mundo es justo y el jefe, un buen visionario.

A la semana siguiente, había entrado al CSI, en el turno nocturno, como técnica asistente del laboratorio, y bajo las órdenes y guía de Gil Grissom.


End file.
